onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Suigin Suigin no Mi
The Suigin Suigin no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that turns the user into a "Mercury Human". It has no owner as of late, but was eaten by Kure S. Akira before it was removed from him. Appearance The fruit resembles a gray coconut with black swirls around it. When opened, the liquid is silver and solid-looking, resembling liquid metal. Strengths The fruit's main strength is that it turns the user's body into liquid mercury. Akira was able to meld his body into any shape and size he saw fit. He was also able to phase through fences, jail bars, and anything with holes in it. Akira was also able to solidify or liquefy his body at anytime, allowing him to create weapons and phase through holed objects. Because mercury is a poisonous element, any living object who is exposed to his mercury form for about 30 minutes can be infected with mercury poisoning. He was also able to release mercury vapor and shoot it out in a straight line or a burst. This also allowed Akira to fly by expelling vapor from his feet. Weaknesses Excluding common devil fruit weaknesses, this fruit is weak against extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. When exposed to extreme heats in mercury form, Akira was able to move, but unable to form a solid body. When exposed to extreme cold in mercury form, he was unable to move. For example, if Akira was to go against Akainu or Ace, he would melt into a puddle and would be unable to form a solid body. If he were to face Aokiji or Monet, Akira would have been unable to move his body or mold anything. Akira also couldn't control where the mercury vapor hits. He could only shoot it in a single direction. Techniques * Hermes' Letter Opener '(エルメス書状開封器 ''Erumesu shojō kaifū-ki): the user shapes his/her hand(s) or foot/feet to form a blade(s) and use it/them to slash opponents and objects. * 'Hermes' Wax Hammer '(エルメスワックスハンマー Erumesuwakkusuhanmā): the user shapes his/her hand(s) or foot/feet to form a hammer(s) and use it/them to smash opponents and objects. * 'Hermes' Stamping Mace '(エルメススタンピングメイス Erumesusutanpingumeisu):' the user shapes his/her hand(s) or foot/feet to form a spiked mace(s) and use it/them to crush opponents and objects. * '''Hermes' Vapor Beam/Burst '(エルメス蒸気ビーム/バースト Erumesu jōki bīmu/ bāsuto): 'the user forms a ball of mercury vapor in his/her hands. Then the user launches a beam of vapor at an opponent/object to poison/melt the target. For the burst form, the user builds up the ball of vapor and lets it explode in his/her hands. * '''Hermes' Sandals '(エルメスサンダル Erumesusandaru): the user expels mercury vapor from both of his feet and shoot off from them, allowing him to take flight. * 'Hermes' Metal Snake/Vapor Snake '(エルメス金属ヘビ/蒸気ヘビ Erumesu kinzoku hebi/jōki hebi): turning his/her entire body into liquid mercury/ vapor mercury, the user forms a serpent-like creature to use to attack/poison opponents. * 'Hermes' Wall '(エルメス壁 Erumesu kabe): using his/her mercury body, the user forms a huge wall of solidified mercury to protect, block, or intercept an opponent or object. * 'Hermes' Wrath '(エルメスの怒り Erumesu no ikari): the user turns his/her whole body into mercury. His/her size is slightly increases to the stature of Franky. In this form, the user is unaffected by many attacks, including weak forms of busoshoku haki, and gives him/her the ability to blast mercury vapor beams at will. * 'Hermes' Wrath; Solid Script '(エルメスの怒り。固体スクリプト Erumesu no ikari. Kotai sukuriputo): A stronger form of Hermes' Wrath, this move solidifies the user's body to the point where it becomes as hard as a wall. The user obtains increased durability and can form any physical attacks but is unable to shoot mercury vapor beams. * 'Hermes' Wrath; Unbound '(エルメスの怒り。未結合 Erumesu no ikari. Mi ketsugō): '''A faster form of Hermes' Wrath, this technique gives the user a more solidified body and increases his/her strength and speed drastically. Including all of the enhances from the latter move, this move can also cause the user to go into an uncontrollable rage and attack an opponent that he/she has set his/her sights on. Trivia * the entire move-set is named after the Greek God Hermes, who was known as "Mercury" in Roman Mythology. * the first three moves of this devil fruit are references to tools and skills used to send/open a letter. * unlike other devil fruits, the user only has to drink the liquid inside the shell to gain the powers instead of eating the shell too. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia Category:Kure S. Akira Category:Devil Fruit